


"YOU DID WHAT?"

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry isn't pleased that Len went to see Joe, but it turns out he had a very good reason for doing so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt fill: "YOU DID WHAT?"

“YOU DID WHAT?” Barry shouted, not believing what he was hearing.

“I went to see Detective West,” Len said again.

“WHY? WHY GO AND ANTAGONISE THE MAN WITH THE GUN? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED HERE?”

“Barry calm down and let me explain.”

“EXPLAIN?!” Barry took a deep breath. “Len, I hate that Joe doesn’t get on with you but I would also very much like you alive still!”

“I’m still here aren’t i?” Len quipped.

“Not funny Len. The first time I brought you home he did pull a gun so it’s a serious possibility.”

“Look Scarlet I can deal with West, and do you really think he’d kill his son’s boyfriend? Don’t you think he knows that would push you away?”

“Well, okay fine maybe he wouldn’t actually kill you but maim you or something.”

“Barry,” Len said taking one of Barry's hands in his, “I’m fine. Now sit down.”

Barry sat on the sofa next to Len, hand still in Len’s grasp.

“I totally had this all planned out but clearly things haven’t gone as expected.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked curiously.

“You weren’t meant to find out that I’d been to see West, okay. But clearly you’re not gonna let it drop are you?”

“Nope. You better have a good reason for nearly getting killed.”

Len rolled his eyes at Barry’s remark. “Does wanting you to become my fiancé count as a good reason?”

Barry’s mouth fell open. “Wh- WHAT?!”

“Barry, I went to see Joe to tell him what I was planning. I never expected to get his blessing so I didn’t ask. You’re old enough to make your own choices but I thought it courtesy to inform him.”

“AND?”

“He told me in no uncertain terms that they’d never find the body if I hurt you, second time I’ve heard that now. But after he saw how I stood up and defended your choices he actually surprised me and said that if I’m serious then he’s okay with it.”

“WHAT, REALLY?”

“Uh huh. Said that he could see how much I cared and that what I said was enough to prove how I felt. Plus he wants you to be happy and he said if this is what you’ve chosen and he can’t stop it, then he might as well get on board.”

“OKAY, SO?”

“So?”

“ASK ME THEN.”

Len smirked. “Barry Allen. Will you marry me?”

“YES!!”

Barry flung himself at Len and nearly toppled him backwards on the sofa. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Len I love you so much. So so so so much!!” In between words, he peppered kisses all over Len’s face before capturing his lips.

Len broke out into a wide smile. “I love you so much too Barry. And see told you I had a good reason.”

“Shut up or I’ll take it back.”

“Nah, you can’t, it’s in the rules of proposal accepting - no take backs – you’re stuck with me now,” Len said as he pulled Barry once more into his arms and hugged him tight.

“You’re never gonna let me forget this are you?”

“Never.”


End file.
